User talk:Mad Doctor XXX
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Scorpius.Water.Mage! Thanks for your edit to the Koma Inu Job Board page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 02:50, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Light Dragon Slayer Magic (Scorpius.Water.Mage)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:41, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Anyway, tell me, what's their background? How were they summoned to Earth Land? What are their capabilities? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:05, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Well firstly, you need 500 edits, a month of editing, etc. It's in the rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:44, October 24, 2015 (UTC) If you ever need help, come by the chat. There will be plenty of people who are willing to help. ^^ Ventus (talk) 00:57, October 31, 2015 (UTC) You're Message On The Chat "boredfan1: what kind of programs? Did you update your OS to 10 lately? hey guys I have a question:) I am trying to choose a third magic that makes a character seem like a crazed mass murdering f@*khead so far his original magic was water manipulation, then blood manipulation. I need a third one to make him very strong against a certain character in an arc i am doing." Okay so if by program you are asking what show I was watching, it's called Person of Interest and what do you mean by OS? As for your question, in my opinion, you shouldn't make a character a certain why just to beat a certain character and if having three powerful types of magic can make your character overpowered. Now, if you decide to disregard that, maybe glass magic.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 08:22, December 16, 2015 (UTC) War with Othrys So, a war is coming up against Dragon Gunfire, and I wanted to know if you'd like to have Timothy Gusto take part. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 18:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) What would you want call the RP? And what do you have in mind for it? Ventus (talk) 15:41, December 30, 2015 (UTC) @Ventus: I don't know really. I was just figuring, like the others, Yage finds Timothy somewhere and the fight starts I guess. What kind of magic does he have anyways? I would like to know what exactly the moves are and what I am up against? lolScorpius.Water.Mage (talk) 20:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Scorpius.Water.Mage The Stealth Guard So, I was reading up about the guild and your character and noticed that while it says your team is a three man team, there is no other information I can find as there isn't even a team. I want to know as much as I can about the people I will be roleplaying with so could tell me about your team? Thanks in advance.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 20:01, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:06, January 2, 2016 (UTC) One Month Later... one month later.. I have reached 1k edits. Muahahah. ~Liza 19:27, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Battle Time! Your turn on the battle . - Chelia-chan 01:38, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I believe it is your turn on the battle . You can feel free to edit my rather OP attack XD - Chelia-chan 00:51, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Battle time! Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey Scorpius your move on the page! Go ask Yami first; Phoenix Slayer is his magic- then come ask me again so I know what he said. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:37, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Finals So the next rounds have been posted for the Jigoku Games. I know your fight has yet to be reviewed, but the judges in charge of that are a bit busy right now to write. People will have until the 28th UTC to complete their fights. This is a battle between the five sentinels to see who will be the leader among you. I know this is one day shorter than the last round, so I apologize, but we want to wrap this up quick now that the 5 sentinels have been chosen. If you advance, it will be a 3 person fight for the title as leader. Best of luck! --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sure, you can make the Slayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:11, February 23, 2016 (UTC) So, we are to be partners once more. What would you like to call our threeway battle? HoloArc (talk) 11:35, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Your turn, and reply on my talk page, cuz I won't get the message if u reply here. Ventus (talk) 22:51, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Mate, It's your turn. HoloArc (talk) 22:29, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey wanna spar I just wanted to ask if u would like to spar with one of my koma inu character against ur scorpius character JackWerewolf-13 Crashing Wave Group RP I am creating a Crashing Wave Roleplay open to all of y'all on the GMG Team. It will be called We Could Be Champions: The Training of Crashing Wave (if the link is blue by the time you've seen this good.) Basically, the premise is that Silver and Ginto are presenting the Grand Magic Games participants to a training camp from hell. G Also another thing, Ginto is my upcoming character for Crashing Wave, he is going to be one of the two first S-Class (yes, two S-Class mages will be elected after Nova and I plan that ish out. Also, Yes I am automatically electing him: He is an illusion mage/moon magic mage. The reason he is helping Silver is that he's going to force participants to deal with unsavory illusions. Want to read his intro? An Angel, Skeleton, and Ghost Walk Into a Temple. He's the villain.. turned good.| Lastly, Good Luck Y'all Let's beat the shit out of those other guilds! (Don't hurt the Koma Inu folk too much) [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Hey wanna spar hey can i spar with your scorpius character JackWerewolf-13 Stuff and get on chat Hey scorp, im a stranger :3 get on tha chat and find who am i. Btw i ahve something to tell you. 7:19AM Tuesday April 26 2016 UTC It's no problem at all and im not offended either. I completely understand. I honestly can't say im gonna be back like i used to but i will try especially for the s-class trials. Can't wait it will be sooo fun. The only thing i ask is that if i could keep the stealth guard page and change it to something else if possible. If you could ask Nova. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 20:01, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Circus Magic yeah, you can have permission to use Circus Magic feel free to create your own spells (though Big Top is a required spell to have) please let me know when you have the character up, it's always fun to see how others use similar magics Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:53, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:58, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Beach Story The beach story is up: An Oceanic Occasion- Koma Inu's Beach Trip!. I've made some headings for some activities that your character can do, plus it will help keep the page a bit more organized, so feel free to post on any of them. I'll be making the announcement for who made the GMG team on the 17th. --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:47, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Sure, done. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:56, January 3, 2017 (UTC) It was something I was writing before I left haha. It was supposed to be some trials that we could take to eventually face of against a dark entity we were supposed to eventually fight. I got permission to create an immortal so I thought it would be a great fight the stealth guard could undertake. I Just decided to try and finish it eventhough the team is no longer together. Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 06:31, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey. I have a huge favor to ask. If you are not too busy? Would you mind sparring against me? Any or your characters vs. Mao or Kaishi Maskara? I will fix them in about one day. Please and Thank You --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 03:08, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Yaaaay thank you. I would love to use Mao. Would it be OK to start anytime in about two hours or tomorrow? Thank you again --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 02:43, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ok, so how would you like to start the spar? and what would be a good name for it? Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 05:18, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Awesome that sounds good. It will be called When Devils Collide and if we just happen to encounter each other sounds good. Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 07:15, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 17:41, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ur move Yes I would. But I'm just waiting for the internet to be installed in the new house. Sorry. It gets installed on tuesday. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 00:00, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Voting for Article of the Month! Hi Scorpius! I'm Astro, we've never talked before and I just wanna say I really appreciate that you voted for Ariane this month! I didn't expect her to garner so much support when I made her and it means a lot that you would think she's worthy of this title. Thanks again for voting for her and I hope you have a superb day. Alraunism (talk) 05:21, January 25, 2018 (UTC)